


Extra Ordinary

by cocomeowlow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Jk I love Ben he is gr8, Mainly just Klaus and Five bonding, Oh Ben is also there so yeah, They're my fav so this is all about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: Short stories about Klaus and Five bonding in (ab)normal situations.





	1. Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i ain't dead if you were wondering. does anyone even read my shit anymore, who knows... i tried my bestest to try and get their characters right and i think a did a good job, you tell me what you think.  
> \---------  
> In which Klaus is a heckin' good brother and babysitter. Ben is along for the ride. Five is a pain in the ass, like usual.

“What am I, a child?”

“Actually, yeah. Though shit, kid.”

Five huffed and rose a brow, not believing the absolute bullshit that came out of Diego’s mouth.

The siblings decided it was time for a break from all the shit that had been going around in their life, deciding to go to a club in downtown New York. And well, Five wasn’t invited since he looked like a fifteen-year-old despite having an old man’s consciousnesses. His brothers and sisters shrugged, promising to take him out for drinks on his ‘eighteenth’ birthday.

Klaus wasn’t invited either, his siblings hesitant to let him near alcohol and, possibly, drugs. So he was on babysitting duty.

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, I honestly wouldn’t doubt it since you’re not the brightest, I can just jump out of this shithole.”

“Just try, I’ll hide the peanut butter and marshmallows in a place where even you can’t find. Plus, Klaus can’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him, he’d blab that you left before we even get through the door.”

A small yet angry ‘hey!’ was heard from the couch where Number Four was sulking as well.

“I’m not that rash, am I?”

Ben just shrugged, a telling look on his face. Klaus just whined.

“Well, we should be going. Keybar gets crowded really early and if we want to get in, we need to leave now.” Allison interrupted her brother’s bickering, resting a manicured hand on her hip while Luther and Vanya just nodded along silently, (not that they really knew anything about clubs but they still agreed).

“You heard her, we’re out.”

Five ignored the apologetic looks from Vanya, flopping down onto one of the old lounge chairs in the living room as the front door closed. 

“Great, I’m left with this idiot.”

“Hey! I heard that!”

“You were meant to hear it, moron.”

The two brothers sat in silence for a good half hour before Klaus exhaled loudly, kicking his feet and running his hands across his face.

“I need to do something,” he said aloud, standing and picking at his black painted nails.

“Try finding a forest and get lost, if you are even capable of doing that,” Five mumbled, no real bite behind his harsh words.

“Har Har. Why are you so mean all the time? Keep that attitude up and you’ll end up getting an ulcer or something, lighten up little bro and try to have fun for once.”

“It’s hard to have fun when you’ve done and seen the shit I have.”

Klaus sighed, looking over at Ben for support. He shrugged.

He sighed and walked over to the boy, sitting on the armrest of the chair and let a hand gently rest on his shoulder.

“You can’t let those things get in the way of your happiness Five. When I lost Dave I...” he trailed off, his eyes shining. “I thought I wouldn’t feel anything anymore, I really did. But I’ve learned to not let shitty things ruin the good in life. Believe it or not, you’re good in my life and I’m fucking glad to call you my little psycho brother, even if you hate me.”

Five felt a knot in his throat, guilt crawling up his chest. Damnit, Klaus.

“As much as you may be a dolt, I don’t hate you.”

Klaus smirked, cupping a hand behind his ear.

“What was that?”

“You know what, I take it back. I do hate you.”

Klaus chuckled and wrapped his arm around Five’s shoulder, squeezing him gently. Five couldn’t feel him, but Ben also had his arms around him.

“Love you too, lil' bro.”

——

When the rest of the Hargreeve children came back, even Diego awed at the sight of Klaus fast asleep on the couch with Five sitting on the floor with his head rested in his brother’s lap and several board games and cups of coffee covering the small table and the floor surrounding them.

“We should go clubbing more often.”


	2. What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a rooooll and no one can stop me >:D
> 
> \---------  
> In which Five comes back as a baby and Klaus is the mom. Ben, obviously, helps.

“Do I look like a father to you?”

“No, but you could probably pass as a mother if you put a wig on.”

Klaus frowned at Luther, taking the baby from his hands and holding it away from himself as much as he possibly could. 

“Why do I have baby duty?”

“Because we all already took care of him this week and it’s your turn. Though I don’t think Diego will be helping anymore.”

Luther trailed off, frowning at the memory of Diego taking care of baby Five. It wasn’t very pleasant, to say the least.

“Fine. But only because he is oh so cute,” Klaus said in a baby voice, holding Five a bit closer.

“See? You’re warming up to him already.”

Five had foolishly time-traveled again, but this time, he came back even younger. About a one-year-old kind of young. They are still trying to figure out how to get an older Five back but in the meanwhile, they took turns taking care of the new baby.

“Christ, you’re a heavy baby,” he said, finally cradling him against his chest. “Been going in hard in the milk, huh?” He chuckled at his own joke before sighing and realizing Five was basically a potato that breathed. Meaning he didn’t understand him or anything.

Five certainly didn't giggle, his small and chubby face bored, making Klaus doubt if he could actually understand his stupid joke.

“Hey, I’m trying here okay?”

Five blinked and looked away, uninterested.

“God, even as a baby you’re a mother puffin,” he sighed as he sat on the couch, setting down the maternity bag next to him.

The five-minute mark didn’t even hit when Five started crying, bouncing in his brother’s arms.

“Okay, first bump in the road. What the frack do I do now?” 

Klaus cautiously sniffed his diaper, sighing in relief when he didn’t smell anything other than the diaper itself. He tried offering Five a bottle of warm milk which took forever to make only to have him smack it out of his hands and onto the floor. He gently patted his back and bounced softly like an idiot for about an hour, trying to get him to burp.

He was still crying. 

Klaus was very close to crying himself when the yelling suddenly stopped. 

Five was giggling as babies do, his green eyes set behind Klaus. He turned and saw Ben making silly faces, blowing raspberries with his mouth. He had read something about how babies could sometimes see spirits other people couldn’t.

“Ben, whatever you’re doing, keep going."

Klaus began laughing as well, Five’s laugh contagious. 

Everything was going well enough for him to close his eyes for a bit, tired of taking care of his brother all day.

One minute, that’s all it took for things to go downhill.

He suddenly felt the weight in his arms disappear, laughter coming from upstairs.

“He can jump?! Nobody warned me about the jumping! ”

Klaus was halfway up the stairs before he saw the baby disappear and appear crawling back downstairs.

Klaus huffed and ran back down, trying to catch his giggling brother.

Five was having the time of his life, laughing loudly for hours as his brother chased him around the house for at least a few hours.

"He's in the kitchen," Ben chuckled. 

“I swear, I’m gonna get that little fudgesicle.”

——

“Hey Klaus, Luther said you had-“

Allison was caught off by the sight before her.

Klaus was sitting on the couch with bags under his eyes, pillows littered all around the floor and counters.

“Wha-“

Klaus lifted a finger, silently telling her to wait as he closed his eyes tiredly.

Suddenly, the giggling baby landed on a pillow top of the bookcase, disappearing and reappearing on another pillow across the room.

“Wow...”

“Momma’s always one step ahead.”


	3. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really sappy and full of love so, you are warned :)))  
> \---------  
> In which Five's voice changed and Klaus is a supportive brother. Ben watches from the side.

“What’s up? Spill the time-traveling beans.”

Five almost snarled at Klaus, turning the other way on the stool and continued to read his book on the concept of mass based on accelerated conservation of energy within asymmetric space-time phases. Nobody bothered to even fake interest in his book when he began reading it a few weeks ago.

“Grumble and rumble all you want, but I am going to find out what’s up with you.”

Five looked over his shoulder, a brow rosed at the poutiest look he’d ever seen on his brother’s delicate face.

“You think I don’t notice? You think I’m so thick-headed that you forget I’m your favorite brother,” Klaus whispered the favorite part. “You’ve barely talked in the last few weeks, and as much as I hate to say this, I miss your stupid commentary and half-assed insults.”

“My insults are not half-assed.”

Klaus blinked several times, his breath caught in his throat.

“I know. And stop giving me that look, it’s weird,” Five smirked, his voice deeper and thicker than it was before he stopped talking a few weeks ago. “And for the record, I don’t think you’re thick-headed. I know you are.” 

Holy shit, puberty has made its appearance.

“My little psycho is growing up!” Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs, wiping away fake tears from his eyes and dancing around the room.

Five winced, holding onto his brother’s wrist and squeezing.

“Say it louder. I fucking dare you.”

Klaus folded into himself. Usually, Five’s threats weren’t that scary since it came from a thirteen-year-old in oversized school shorts. But now Five was almost sixteen, almost as tall as Klaus and had a new scary voice. He kept the shorts though. 

Klaus just shut his mouth. 

Five’s angry glare still didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a small hug, smiling softly when Five gave in and returned the hug. And by return the hug, I mean patting Number Four’s back before jumping and disappearing. 

Klaus folded his arms, a smirk on his face.

“Gotta enjoy the little sucker before he leaves again and doesn’t come back, huh?”

Ben sighed, looking at the tired and conflicted look on his brother’s face.

“Just wish he knew how much we care- how much I care and worry about him so he knows he’ll always have someone to talk to.”

Ben looked up at the second floor, “I think he knows...”

Five gulped, staying still behind the pillar he was using as a hiding spot to listen to his brother talk. 

He smiled, knowing his presence was appreciated. 

“I know...” Five whispered quietly, making it a point to talk more with his (favorite) brother.


	4. Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad to see you guys enjoy these stories! they aren't very good but i try my best! reading your comments make my mood better :))  
> \---------  
> In which Five finally turns 'sixteen' and Klaus (who also turns 33), takes him out for clothes shopping. Ben gives his opinion on the final product.

"Wake up sleepy head! Time to celebrate!"

Klaus walked into Five's room with a pan and a wooden spoon, making as much noise as he could.

"I can't believe I have to call you my brother," he mumbled, hiding his face in his pillow while covering his ears.

"Correction. You _get_ to call me your amazing brother."

"You think too highly of yourself, asshole."

"Pfft, look who's taking, dipshit."

The room was silent before they both chuckled, Five sitting up in his bed and crossing his arms, his smile almost falling instantly.

"Why torture me when you literally have four other siblings that you can go and pester." Klaus sat on the small desk in the corner of the room, crossing his legs as he pretended to think of a response.

"I don't know, maybe because I wanna take my little psycho out to celebrate," he shrugged.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that everyone else left to celebrate with their own friends and family?"

Klaus pouted, looking away. "That too." 

After bickering back and forth, Five finally decided to give in and got into the car with his now thirty-three-year-old brother, tightening his seatbelt when he saw how awfully bad he drives. 

——

"Primark? That's your idea of celebrating my birthday?"

" _Our_ birthday." Klaus pointed to himself and Ben, momentarily forgetting that the boy couldn't see him.

"How could I forget," Five said sarcastically, looking over at where Klaus was pointing at. He got out and stuffed his fists into his pocket shorts, a permanent frown on his face.

They walked into the brightly lit store, Five curling into himself immediately. Klaus smiled gently, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I thought a kid your age should wear cooler clothes," Klaus hesitated a bit when calling him a kid, but he still kept a smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I love the 'I-just-escaped-middle-school' look but I think it's a bit outdated." 

Five looked down at his clothes, pulling softly on his blue tie and flattening his vest.

"Fine. But don't be surprised if I go missing halfway through."

He finally looked around the store, a certain section at the back catching his eye. Klaus followed his gaze, rolling his eyes.

"Motel California? The collection inspired by the 1950's?"

"Yeah, it looks like something I could wear."

"And exactly because of that, we are not getting you anything from there."

"Fuck off, I'd look dashing."

"To a 70-year-old lady maybe. Don't you wanna look hip, maybe go out to the mall and talk to girls? Or guys? Or maybe just find friends? I know that what's on the inside is what really counts but wearing better clothes will make you more approachable."

Five huffed, hating the fact that his idiot brother was right to a certain extent.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

Five has never regretted asking a question as much as he does now.

Klaus gave him a black shirt with neon green and pink stripes running down the sides and sleeves, black tight skinny jeans and dark purple Converse. 

"No."

"You look great! You look like you walked right out of a hip teen magazine."

"Exactly."

"Just be glad I didn't make you try on a skirt, you ungrateful prick."

People started to stare at them, walking away hurriedly.

"Let's make a deal," Five said as he stood awkwardly in the hallway of the dressing rooms.

"I'm listening..."

——

At the end of the day, Five walked out with a t-shirt with a generic print and an oversized floral button up over it, along with soft pink Converse with long white socks and, obviously, a pair of royal blue shorts. 

Klaus grumbled as he walked out the store, a white and blue striped turtle neck tucked into gray formal pants, along with black school-looking shoes.

"Worst birthday ever," Klaus said, a sulking look on his face.

"Agree to disagree," Five said, a bit too cheerful.

"I think you both look nice," Ben said while laughing.

"Shut up Ben."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo eh. i don't really like how this ended up but it's the best its gonna get, excuse my shitty writing :(  
> still hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment telling me what you think!


	5. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am absolutely exhausted so this will probably be the last chapter for a tiny while. it's not my best either but i'm still gonna publish it because yoloooo.  
> \---------  
> In which Klaus teaches Five how to ride a bike. Ben just laughs.

“How do you know how to drive a car and not know hot to ride a stupid bike?”

Klaus had been almost offended when Five admitted to not knowing how to ride a bike, not understanding how he avoided riding one his whole life.

“My point exactly. Bikes are stupid.”

Klaus groaned as he flopped down onto the couch next to Five, shaking his head.

“What if it were an emergency and you needed to ride a bike?”

“Unlikely. I would just jump.”

“Yeah, but what if it’s a super duper rare emergency where you need to ride a bike.”

“What, as if a man would come along and put a gun to my head and say ‘You ride this bike or I’ll shoot you’. As if.”

“Was that a ‘Friends’ reference?”

Five took a sip of his coffee raising his brow. “A what reference?”

Klaus groaned even louder, letting his head fall on his brother’s shoulder.

“God, you may know the concept of mass based on accelerated conservation of energy within asymmetric space-time phases but you really are dumb sometimes.”

Five looked down at him.

“You remember me reading that book? I’m surprised, I feel I should give you a treat.”

“Ooh, like a Scooby Snack?”

Five wrinkled his nose. “A what snack?”

“Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker, I have a lot to teach you.” 

——

“Klaus, I swear to God, if you let me go I will kill then skin you myself.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God.”

“Of course that’s what stuck with you.”

Five readjusted his helmet, subconsciously touching his elbow pads and making sure his knee pads were still there.

“I won’t let go, idiot. Just keep your hand on the brakes and peddle slowly, try to keep your balance.”

The now ‘sixteen’ year old boy was absolutely terrified and his face showed it. He couldn’t believe a stupid bike was more terrifying that bullets flying past him.

He peddled gently, wobbling and trembling like a leaf in the wind, breathing deeply.

Klaus smiled, keeping his hands on the bike seat.

“You’re doing it bro, I’m proud of you,” he laughed slowly loosening his grip on the bike.

Five gulped and peddled a bit more confidently, getting more comfortable with the feeling.

“Holy shit Klaus, I’m doing it.”

Klaus smirked, silently letting go and crossing his arms proudly.

“Doing great bud!” He yelled, Five already halfway across the courtyard.

Five looked back, his eyes widening for a second before turning into knives.

“Klaus!” 

Number Four yelped, quickly running away from his furious brother.

“Don’t kill me! It’s the best way to learn!”

Klaus looked back, Five nowhere in sight.

He sighed in relief, turning back around only to find his brother glaring at him.

“You lying bastard!”

——

Klaus was laying on the couch, holding the ice pack firmly against his ‘family jewels’, whining softly. 

“I didn’t know Five could kick that hard,” Ben was laughing his ass off, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

“Neither did I,” Klaus croaked out, instantly groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shite but i tried :'U as always, hope you enjoyed and please leave what you think in the comments below :)


End file.
